


The Tune of the Tides

by sidecharactersdomatter



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Asphyxiation, Awkwardness, Bonding, Dorkiness, Emotional Growth, F/F, Friendship, Henry is Eric, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No beta we're going down fighting, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Randall is Ariel, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Songfic, There's gonna be Drama, Trust, also other characters from the games, will be added as easter eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecharactersdomatter/pseuds/sidecharactersdomatter
Summary: Two merrows, one interested in collecting archaic items no merrow has seen and the other passionate about rhythm and entertaining, will have their friendship tested when entering the fabled 'World above the Waves'.(Basically A Little Mermaid AU feat. Stansbury gang and my OCs from Monte D'Or's theatre)
Relationships: Angela Ledore & Henry Ledore, OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Randall Ascot & Firth (Professor Layton), Randall Ascot & Original Female Character, Randall Ascot/Henry Ledore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The Tune of the Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leo_minor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_minor/gifts), [TheMockingJ3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/gifts), [kirbapy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbapy/gifts), [AzureMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMist/gifts).



The hue of the ocean was a grayish blue, befitting the somber event held in a field of sea grass. In the middle of the field, was a small group of merrows forlornly floating around a body covered under a dark sea kelp shroud. Although their given lifespan was said to be about 300 years, many merrow had evolved to survive the area of the ocean their community resided in, and most merrow barely achieved reaching their 3 century prime. 

Evelyn Ascot, an elder merrow had departed the mortal ocean. Her wisdom was bountiful, she was skilled with a needle, and cared deeply for her only child. Now she was resting peacefully, a victim of algae poisoning. Luckily, an old friend who went by ‘Tannenbaum’, a cephalopod merrow with 8 dark green tentacles and a storm grey beard that covered his entire head, had promised to take care of Evelyn’s son, Randall.

Invisible tears fell down the young merrow’s face as he placed a single sea flower on top of the shroud.  
“Mum...No...I don’t want you to leave…” the young red headed merrow sobbed. Randall was about to enter his teen years, but this unpredictable moment took him completely by surprise. He had a curious, exuberant, and stubborn behavior. Always swimming off to who knows where, returning with any foreign object, and eagerly telling the adventure to those around him. He was going to miss having his mother calmly listen to his tales with an endearing smile as she sewed her seaweed tapestries. 

The Eulogy had concluded, and the younger female merrows began singing the hymn to wish the departed soul a safe journey to the afterlife. The youngest singer, who floated in front of the group had tan skin, shoulder length dark brown hair, dark violet eyes, and an indigo tail, She wore a long dark shoulderless shawl bodice that covered her waist, and her ears were pierced with spiraled coral. Her name was Orla Mayfly, and she had immigrated from the Eire Sea with her mother and maternal aunt. 

As the group reached the climax of the song, the younger merrow turned her gaze on the red headed merrow with the dark orange tail. After singing the hymn’s last line, 2 stronger merrows swam over and carried the body to the resting cliff where all the other merrows were buried. 

They held the funeral dinner at Tannenbaum’s home, and every guest managed to give their condolences to the farmer and his new ward. Among everyone that attended the funeral included Orla, her mother Anisha and aunt Vidya.  
"Orla you did a really good job singing the hymn...” Anisha praised her daughter, and swam over to embrace her albeit shaking.  
“Thanks Mammy.” responded Orla, stroking her mother’s back, while her violet eyes focused on the red headed merrow floating near Tannenbaum’s side.

“Don’t forget to give your condolences to Randall, he’s going to need all the support he can get while living with a new guardian.” instructed her solemn Aunt Vidya. To which Orla swiftly turned her head to meet her aunt’s stern gaze.  
“Yes auntie.” she answered, her nerves becoming stiff.  
“There’s still time, Agnata and Cloda are still busy with the final dish, and don’t be shy dear.” Anisha encouraged her daughter while resting her cream hued tail with vertical red lines on each side. Vidya then followed and sat her lavender tail next to her sister.  
“Okay mammy.” answered Orla while giving a peck on her mother’s cheek before setting off.

Orla carefully guided herself around the many austere guests in Tannenbaum’s home. When she reached the area she previously saw the orange tailed merrow, Orla was surprised to find that he had disappeared. Tannenbaum took notice of the younger merrow’s confusion and approached her with ease.  
“S’alright lass, he just needs time to process, and didn’t swim far.” The octo-merrow consoled Orla.  
“Ah thanks mister Tannenbaum.” replied Orla.  
“Call me ‘Tan’.” chortled the bearded merrow.

With that, Orla decided to sneak near the buffet, to see if there were any seasoned shrimp. Suddenly she pictured her aunt’s disapproving glare, and silently shuddered. Then she noticed a flash of amber outside the house. Now intrigued, Orla swam outside the house and saw the topaz hued tip of the merrow’s tail vanish around the right corner. With a Flame of curiosity burning within her, Orla was quick to follow. After she made the turn she noticed a pitch black stone entrance. Staring into the void, the younger merrow stayed hesitant. Then she inhaled deeply and steadily exhaled as she started to swim inside and placed one of her hands along the smooth wall.

It was a quick swim through the tunnel, and once she had reached the end of the tunnel, and now she was astonished at where she ended up. The area was dimly lit but extremely spacious overall. Orla had entered a chamber of some sorts, with a vast hallway, random items placed haphazardly between shelves , and open holes in the ceiling a graceful ray or thin leopard shark would use as a shortcut. As she slowly swam towards the end of the hall she couldn’t help but wonder at this new place and how no other merrow had stumbled upon it.

Then she saw the wall in front of her, with symbols and glyphs she could barely understand.  
_“It must be an abandoned theater…”_ she thought looking back where she swam in. Then a new current of serenity slowly came over the young merrow.  
_“I hope mammy and auntie don’t mind if I take a short break before I go back to support Randall…”_ Orla thought as she closed her eyes, let her floating indigo tail act as her metronome and vocalized. 

_Imagine arriving, to a realm you’ve never known  
Who you’ve loved is gone, but chin up you’re never alone  
Here you are, This is you, Innocence gone, but you’ve made it through  
Never did fit the mold, Just not good at doing what you’re told  
Now you’re here, In this world, So much stranger from your point of view  
Far away from the past, Can’t return so go start something new  
Here you are, This is you, Openhearted your soul remained true  
Now redeemed, We’ll be yours _  
_We’ll make wonders and reach for the stars  
We’ll make wonders and reach for the stars_

Once she finished her song, Orla started to smile in satisfaction. 

“Wow! You sounded incredible!” that made Orla eyes shoot open and saw Randall floating in front of her.  
“AH!” she gasped and started to swim backwards. Unfortunately as she accelerated her tail, she was unaware of her own direction and the back of her head ran into the wall with the glyphs with a _THUMP!_  
“OW!” she yelped from the impact and brought her hands to her skull and started rubbing at the throbbing spot.  
“Are you alright?” asked Randall quickly swimming over and placed his hands on Orla’s shoulders as they sat on the floor against the large wall.  
I’m sorry…” whimpered poor Orla.  
“Don’t be, I shouldn’t have interrupted you.” responded the red headed merrow.  
“No it’s cool, I should’ve kept both me eyes open after I finished me song.” explained Orla slowly stroking the back of her head knowing the pain was receding. 

Minutes had passed and the two younger merrow were sitting next to each other against the wall, and hadn’t spoken a word. Internally anxious, Orla spoke first.  
“I’m really sorry about what happened to your mammy.” she sympathized with the merrow sitting on her left.  
“I know, and thanks.” responded Randall, staring at the chamber floor downcast.  
“I always retreat here after excavating any sunken ship, and I’d end up adding a new ancient treasure to my collection.” explained Randall, holding up an odd rattle with looped wires at the top, and let Orla hold it.  
“This is cracker…” marveled the merrow as she let her fingers travel along the texture. 

“Yeah.” chuckled Randall as he watched Orla slip her index finger through the loops bewildered.  
“My mum also got amazed at whatever I brought back and now… I’d give almost anything to have her here listening to my tales.” Randall wistfully voiced his yearning. To which, young Orla placed her left hand on top of Randall’s right, which brought his focus to her.  
“I know how you feel. Me Da passed away when I was much younger than you.” revealed Orla.  
“Oh, I vaguely remember what my father was like as well.” added Randall.  
“I know I’ve had a rough migration from the Eire Sea to Nessa, but I managed to help me auntie and mammy relax by singing the songs they taught me.” reflected Orla.  
“Hey, your migration must've been quite the adventure!” Randall eagerly complimented the merrow.  
“You might not be wrong about that.” responded Orla.  
“My name’s Randall, what’s yours?” asked the red head.  
“Orla.” answered the indigo tailed merrow.  
“How old are you?” Randall asked again.  
“I turned 12 a few months back.” replied Orla.  
“Woah, so you’re a year younger than me, and with a really good singing voice to top it all off.” realized Randall.  
“I’ve had a lot of practice back home.” responded retrospective Orla. 

“The only place I’ve ever swam is Merlin’s waters, and they’ve got the best treasures a merrow like me could excavate!” Randall confidently told her about the area he ventured.  
“I wonder what it’s like over there?” asked curious Orla with her head slightly tilted.  
“Well I could show you sometimes while you’re settling in Nessa with your family.” offered Randall, grinning and sticking out his hand.  
“You’ve got a pretty cracker offer there Randall.” answered Orla and gently shook it.  
“Alright! We’ll make the greatest archaeological history no merrow has ever done before! No risk, no glory!” proclaimed Randall, successful in befriending the newcomer, and eagerly smiling to which Orla gave an endearing grin. 

“We should get back to Tan’s. Your mum and aunt might be getting worried about you.” said Randall, floating back up. Now content that she had comforted and befriended her fellow merrow, Orla nodded and took Randall’s hand as they swam towards the exit. Unbeknownst to both merrows, the glyphs on the wall started to glow a bright blue, before fading back to the dark gray shade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Can you guys believe this is my 1st Prof Layton related fic?
> 
> I blame myself for falling down the Ranhen hole, but I'm still gonna stick around. I'll let those of you in the comment section tell me what object Randall showed Orla. 
> 
> (I would _kill_ to have Miracle Mask on ioS)


End file.
